Way Too Many
by Outcast001
Summary: Sakura: age 17. Believes her life will be uneventful and quite. but when boys start popping up. well so much for that idea. T too be safe
1. One Hell Of A Present

****Ok, I'm sorry I'm an amateur and all,** sorry if this is corny or crappy.  
><strong>**i don't mind if your harsh and i hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

"Ummm… Sakura, I know this is short notice but I've been called to go to America for a few months and papa has to go on tour with the success of his new book, we have to leave right away, I'm really sorry" Tsunadae pleaded while looking at her pink haired daughter who turned from her book and was staring blankly at her, but she knew it was a mask to hide her disappointment_.  
><em> Sakura was looking at her mother who was now rummaging through some old stuff when her father came up and leaned on the arm of the green couch Sakura was lying on.

"Sakura, sorry about the short notice, we'll call as often as we can" he said looking down at his child who now tilted her back to see her father better. "Now you know the rules, no wild parties unless you clean it up, no trying any mad experiment's with Orochimaru like last time, no fights, and no boys…" he said sternly but all he got was a confused look coming from Sakura. "You know what I mean, no boyfriends… so that means no cuddling, no kissing, and kami forbid you have- ow!" he yelped at the sudden pain at the back of his head.

"Jiraiya! Have you no faith in our daughter?" Tsunadae yelled fist still clenched and ready to deal another blow to the whimpering man. Sakura giggled at their little feud about her sleeping with _anyone_, her father would probably kill any guy that would step within 10 feet of her with that intention, so she had no problem there.

"Sakura, here I wanted to give this to you for your birthday but since that's not gonna happen… well it's something that you would like, and there's a legend behind it" her mother said slyly. At this Sakura's ears perked up eager to hear the story.

"Well, hundreds of years ago, there was once a beautiful girl and she had a lover, who was also her husband, they would spend every day visiting a lake and pray to the water god.  
>But one day the evil demon god Rikimo chose to separate the two lovers for his entertainment and doing this he sent the girls lover to another world, the girl cried and cried, and she prayed to the water god to bring back her love and in return she would do anything he asked, the water god touched by her devotion to one man made a pendant from the water of the crystal lake and cast a spell on it, allowing her to go between the two worlds, and letting her see him. The water god asked this of her.<p>

"_When this pendent has served its purpose to you, I ask you to do one thing and that will be all, choose its next purpose and send it into the lake by the shrine you pray at"_ She accepted and traveled to the other world to find him, but when she did, she found him with another women… she screamed how she hated him, startled he ran away with his new lover, and the woman fled back to her own world, and to the lake, and said.

"_may this pendant help it's next wearer find her true love, somebody who will cherish her, protect her, and truly love her no matter who is" _and with that she cast the pendant into the lake, the end… this was in an old antique store, do you like it?" she finished. Sakura just stared at the ocean blue crystal pendant; it was a simple strait pendant with a point at the end, no added gems or pattern and had a hole on the top to allow the small rope of the necklace through, Sakura immediately hugged her mother repeating thank you and saying she loves it. All three smiled when Tsunadae put it on her daughter, it hanged just below Sakura's collar bone.

"I can't believe my little girl is already turning 17 I keep on thinking your… well we should get going after all our flights won't wait" her father said half-heartedly.

Sakura frowned knowing that they wanted to be at her birthday, mainly because she had no friends her age, but they got they're things and with hugs and teary goodbyes they left leaving Sakura alone in the large apartment… again.

She sighed and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and taking it up to bed, book neatly forgotten on the couch, once she reached the door she took a sip thanking Kami it was a Friday night, SLEEP IN!, and entered her azure coloured room and took another sip but she tripped slightly and she spilled some of the water over her chest. "Dammit" she muttered and quickly got changed into her over-sized sleeping shirt, it's a men's shirt she bought for this precise reason, got on some black sleeping shorts and got onto bed still wearing her pendant  
><em>'I think I'll start a new book on that story' <em>she before, slowly, being consumed by sweet, sweet sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you liked it! please don't hate me if it's really bad... but yeah i don't mind harsh reviews.<strong>


	2. One Way Too Wake Up

****like last time; sorry i'm an amateur and, all** sorry if this is corny or crappy.  
><strong>**i don't mind if your harsh and i hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two.<p>

When Sakura woke up she refused to open her eyes, determined to get more sleep, but somehow noticed the warm hard thing she was cuddled up against, curiosity getting the best of her she opened her eyes only to be met by black, at first thinking it was still dark, she realizing something was blocking her view so she spontaneously looked up, what she saw was charcoal rimmed eyes, red hair and a kanji tattoo, equaling in a very handsome face, she looked back down to see his _very_ muscular and well toned body, and only about ten seconds later did her mind click. She… was in bed… with a… very hot guy… sleeping… with her… _oh shit_. She was blushing fifteen shades of red trying to figure a way out of this, but she realised he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and a leg tangled with hers, all this kept her very close to him when they were sleeping. _No wonder I sleep so well, mama and papa did this when I was a kid, he's so warm… NO! Bad thoughts, BAD!_ During her little self-scolding she failed to realize that the handsome red head had just woken up… that is, until he chuckled. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! _She looked up again only this time she saw gorgeous jade and a smirk.

"Morning" he said in a husky voice, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, she was now 25 odd shades of red and pink, she jolted backwards only to slam into something hard, she turned and saw black hair and onyx eyes staring intently at her and she noticed that he too was well toned, and just when she didn't think she could blush any more… she added about another twenty shades to her face, if that was even possible, "w-w-who t-he hell a-are you t-two?" Sakura asked now vividly awake and officially freaked.

"Can't we sleep a little more?" the onyx eyed boy asked in and sleepy/husky voice, snuggling into the back of her head and tightening his own hold on her waist.

She was then jolted out of his arms and into the well toned chest of the red haired man. "Back off Uchiha, she's mine" he stated bluntly with a growl of irritation.  
>Last night when he appeared through the necklace…<p>

**Flashback**

Gaara opened his eyes to find himself in a blue room, closer inspection and he realized it was an _azure_ coloured _bedroom._ He noticed a small figure on the queen sized bed, walking up out of curiosity he found that it was a young girl with _pink_ hair and she was wearing the pendant, he had to admit she was pretty cute and must be at least sixteen, _so this is the caller, huh _he turned to inspect the bedroom, being sure not to wake the girl, there was a desk that was stacked with papers and books, a lot were the same author but didn't have actual covers, _Sakura Haruno _, he read on the unfinished book on the desk, which seemed a bit worn. _Must spend a lot of time here _he thought, he was also guessing that 'Sakura Haruno' was her. Walking up to her and gazing at her for a time before leaning over her slightly he whispered "you're different aren't you?" his response was slight murmurs and her shuffling slightly closer to him, he smirked at this. _I like you…_ he thought and with that took off his clothes only leaving his boxers and slipping into bed with her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and chuckling slightly as she snuggled closer to the new source of warmth, fully intent on making sure this girl became his, as he drifted off to sleep.

**End of flashback**

How he didn't notice Uchiha Sasuke he didn't know and right now he didn't care, all he cared about was making sure his raven haired rival was away from his love and that she was safe in his arms.

"Like hell she is, she going to my wife and nothing is going to stop me" the raven boy declared. He was not about to let the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen fall into the hands of a demon like Subaku No Gaara. He arrived at the same time as Gaara but he somehow ended up in the bathroom, and him being the great shinobi he is, he kept the lights off and looked through the slightly opened door, he saw Gaara looking around the room before finally coming to the bed and seemed to inspect something before striping most of his clothes and joining whatever he inspected and he, curiosity getting the better of him, came out and decided to see what was so damn interesting that the sand rat had to take a look at and even join in _bed_. What he saw was a pink haired _angel_ and instantly he knew that this was the girl that he was going to marry and have a family with, but now he has to deal with a rival for his soon-to-be-wife and there is no way he's going to lose.

"I-I don't e-even know either of you" she stated, getting over her stutters. What the hell is going on! Last time she checked she didn't have and possessive stalkers that slip into her bed while she's asleep. So unless the world has gone haywire then she is probably still dreaming.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other" the raven haired boy answered suggestively. This earned another growl from the angered man that was tightening his grip on his pink-haired captive.

"As I said before, Sasuke, back off" he's growled once again. Wow this guy really likes growling. The raven haired boy, Sasuke, looked directly into the redheads, eyes.

"How about this Gaara, you let go of my to-be-wife and leave" Sasuke stated coolly, but his eyes showed his anger.  
>While they were sending each other death glares sakura, who was at the moment thanking her small size, wriggled her way out of the red head's, Gaara, grip.<br>Upon success Sakura bolted out of her room, jumping almost all of the stairs and taking a sharp turn to the right, and locked herself in the bathroom.

"This isn't happening, this _can't_ be happening, this _isn't_ happening. I'm just having a really freaked out dream from reading too many books and letting my imagination run wild, I'll be okay if I just close my eyes and count to ten and everything will be normal…" and with that Sakura closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten and upon spontaneous timing the noise upstairs just stopped. She waited a while before slowly unlocking the door and opening it at an even slower pace. Peaking out she stepped out and looked around and, when nothing came out and jumped her, she sighed. It wasn't the first time she sleep walked during a crazy dream.

"So it _was_ just a dream…" she started but froze when she felt two strong arms encircle her midsection and pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Nope, I'm no dream" the embracer whispered in her ear, his close proximity causing his breath to tickle her ear. She was once again blushing a nice shade of red and trying to imagine how he got in her apartment.  
>"I know my parents locked the door, and all the windows were shut, so how the hell did you get in?" she questioned adding a glare, despite the situation she was in, just daring him to lie to her. He smirked and took the crystal pendant into his hand, examining it.<br>"Do you know the legend behind this pendant?" he asked, she glared harder.  
>"You didn't answer my question, and let me go!" Sakura shouted, and the raven haired boy, Sasuke, obliged and Sakura all but jumped away from him, almost landing herself back in the bathroom in the process, and faced him.<br>"Where's the other guy, Gaara? Right?" she asked, glancing over the room to see if he was hiding or just standing somewhere, which he was… right behind her.  
>She 'eeped' as she felt another pair of arms pull her into a similar embrace as the last one.<p>

"I'm right here, Sakura" he mumbled as he nuzzled his nose in her hair, and taking in her scent of strawberries, and she froze. He… he knew her name, how?  
>"How <em>the hell<em> do you know my name!" she franticly exclaimed. Stopping what he was doing, he answered.  
>"The books you wrote in your room" he deadpanned. She sweat dropped.<br>"So you went snooping around my room and spontaneously guessed my name from the books I wrote…" she answered in a bit more detail to his.

"I wasn't _snooping_ I was _investigating_, there's a difference" he retorted, taking note of the fuming Uchiha. Then Sakura began to squirm.

"Ok, now _you_ can let me go" Sakura growled. And Gaara reluctantly obliged to the girls request. She then moved to the couch, picked up the forgotten book and placing it on the coffee table.

"I know that there was a water god that gave a woman a pendant to see her lover who was sent to another world by a demon. But the guy cheated on her and she went back to her own world and tossed the necklace into the same lake that the water god resided. That answers your question? And can you please answer mine?" she stared expectantly at them.  
>"We came from the pendant, or more specifically, the world the pendant is connected too" Sasuke answered. Sakura just stared at him like he grew a second head.<p>

"Bull. Shit." Sakura deadpanned. She had heard a lot of crazy stories but that just takes the cake, seriously, she wasn't stupid, and even an idiot wouldn't believe that.  
>"It's true, whenever water comes into contact with that pendant someone comes out, and whoever comes out will most likely fall in love with you, and that's on their own, with no magic giving them a helping hand with that persons feelings" Gaara explained. At the new information Sakura shifted through all the variables and sorted everything out in her head, which only took a few seconds.<p>

"That would explain how you got in without setting off the alarm or breaking anything, but I have a few questions 1: how do you fall in love with someone while their asleep? 2: why is their two of you instead of one? And 3: why does the crystal keep on sending people in if there is already someone there?" she questioned. The boys looked at each other and sighed, clearly she wasn't going to be persuaded easily.

"A shinobi knows by instinct when they meet the person they are meant to be with for life, like a soul mate that you have an eternal connection with, also the pendant transfers the one's most compatible with the current owner of the pendant " Sasuke elaborated. He needed her to believe this, after all it was true, and so he could get to work on courting her. Gaara was thinking around the same lines.  
>"As for the other two questions I am not sure" Sasuke admitted grudgingly, Gaara didn't look he knew the answer either.<p>

Sakura sighed "well, I can't just throw you out to die, though I think papa will kill you anyway, so I guess you guys can stay here for the time being, I have enough rooms and some of my papa's clothes should fit you" the boys smiled and Sakura couldn't stop herself from smiling along with them as one thought passed through her mind; _life is never going to be the same._

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU! for reading i'll post another chapter as soon as can ^_^ <strong>


	3. Clothes and Clouds

**i Hope I'm getting better. Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

><p>As the boys explored there knew home Sakura shifted through her papa's wardrobe, she finally found suitable clothes for them (they were wearing what they wear in Shippuden) she sighed, her battle with her papa's never ending mess of clothes was over, even though it only took about 10 minutes. She looked back down the hall that leads to the lounge room where she was told this wasn't a dream. And for the umpteenth time she sighed, she still thought she was going to wake up to be back in her bed, alone.<p>

That's when her stomach decided to voice it's protests of not being fed, it already was nine o'clock and she woke up around six thirty… maybe seven, and so she started her trek down the hall past the lounge room and into the kitchen connected to the lounge room, not forgetting to dump the clothes on the back of the couch, quickly putting her mid-calve yet-to-be-done hair in a loose ponytail and started on making breakfast for herself and guest's.

Upon hearing the sounds of pots and pans being moved about the boys quickly moved down stairs to see some clothes draped over one of the couches, Gaara walked up to them and picked up what he would wear as Sasuke quickly followed suit. Sasuke looked to the left to see sakura facing away from them, at the stove, cooking what smelled to be a delicious breakfast and it seemed that Gaara smelled the food since he too turned his head to see sakura turning on a CD player and listening to a song he had never heard before turning back to her cooking.

"_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy. One word puts a rhythm in my head_…" Sakura really loved this song. She started bobbing her head to the drum beat, the song is called 'face down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. She finished scrambling the eggs and the bacon was almost done as the last verse was sung and 'last resort' by Papa Roach started. She turned from the stove to get the apple juice from the fridge and got the plates out.

The boys really weren't expecting for her to listen to music like _that_. They were glad it wasn't those strawberry happy songs that love struck high school girls listen to, but this was pretty hard core for a girl that looked as adorable as her. Just goes to show that you really _can't_ judge a book by its cover. They watched as she mouthed the words to a song they didn't know, and soon they were just watching as those lush pink lips moved, Sasuke was the first to come back to his sense's and quickly moved into the bathroom to change while Gaara was left in a trance unable to look away at the beautiful being before him, but he managed to snap out of it when Sasuke opened the bathroom door dressed in a dark blue t-shirt that had 'Linkin Park' written in bold white letters and a pair of black jeans with black and dark blue runners, the guy like black and blue apparently. Gaara moved into the bathroom to change while Sasuke moved to sit at the kitchen bench on one of the stools and grabbed a plate now filled with food, and was provided with a knife and fork by the pink haired beauty, and began to eat after saying thank you.

"Hey where's Gaara?" Sakura asked, she was so busy with cooking she didn't notice Sasuke until he sat down, that's when she got him a knife and fork. Sasuke looked up at her with a blank expression before he merely shrugged and continued eating. Sakura huffed and set the last plate of food down.  
>That's when Gaara stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black top that had ' The Offspring' written in red running writing and had black jeans with two chains hanging off, both ends attached to his jeans, with black runners.<p>

Gaara then moved to the bench, sat down, and took a plate of food, saying thank you, and eating silently. Sakura was about to move to take a seat when she noticed that the only available seat was in between the two boys that were, quiet aggressively, pinning for her affection. She looked beyond them and at the dining table, thinking that she could escape there, but quickly realized that if she did sit at the table chances are the boys would follow like little puppies. So with an inaudible sigh she took her plate and sat in between the boys, they paused eating to stare at her before smiling then continued eating there meal.

When Sakura was finished she was about to take her plate but Sasuke moved too quickly and took it, along with his own, and placed them in the sink. Sakura smiled "thank you" before taking Gaara's finished plate and started washing the dishes. The boys did their share of sweeping the kitchen floor and wiping down the benches, and sat down on the couch waiting for Sakura.

Sakura put the second last plate in the water but it slipped along the way and splashed slightly, but not worrying about it, she continued with the dishes. She reached for the last plate but a hand grabbed her own. She turned her head to see a man with grey eyes with rings around the pupil? He also had spiky orange hair and had quite a lot of face piercing but it worked with him, he was very tall and very handsome, Sakura was fighting the erg to blush.

He spoke in a masculine voice "my name is Pein, may I know yours?" Sakura opened her mouth to answer but didn't get the chance when Sasuke yelled "how the _hell_ did you two get here?"  
><em>'Two?' <em>Sakura thought, she leaned over slightly to see a man with long black hair wearing the same thing his 'portal partner' was, a black cloak with white outlined red clouds on it, though she couldn't see his eyes seeing as he was facing the two boys, Pein was wearing the same thing.  
>"The pendant, how else? Dumbass" the-one-that-had-yet-to-be-named retorted. Pein had yet to look away from her. "Hey could you please reframe from swearing? And my name is Sakura" she said. <em>I don't get it! Is this thing going glitchy or does this stupid pendant just hate me?<em> She asked herself before looking down at the pendant; it had a tiny drop of water on it. "I really need to lock this thing up" Sakura mumbled, she heard Pein chuckle "that would be wise" he said releasing the grip he had on her. The-one-who-has-yet-to-be-named turned around and looked the pink haired girl, well more like stared, before speaking "sorry, my name is Madara" he said politely, but he still had a masculine voice like the rest. Madara had red eyes that had specks of black in them; she looked from Madara to Sasuke and back again.  
>"You two wouldn't happen to be related would you?" she asked absently while dried her hands after finishing the dishes "yeah we are, unfortunately" Sasuke muttered the last part, and Sakura nodded not hearing the last part, "Gaara could you please finish the drying while I get some proper clothes for these two" Sakura inclined her head to the new member of the 'surprise-now-I'm-staying-here-group', wow she needed to get a better name for them. Gaara wordlessly nodded and made his way to the kitchen while Sakura led the two older boys to her parents' bedroom. "So what sizes are you two?" she asked as they entered the room, they gave her their sizes and she once again battled her father's closet for suitable clothes, while she was doing this Madara leaned over and picked something out.<br>"I'll wear this ok?" he asked and Sakura, not paying much attention, nodded and handed him a pair of baggy black jeans and started working on something for the other one. She grinned in success when she found a shirt that looked around the right size, she started pulling but the clothes on top of it fell on top of her managing to cover her petite form, Pein quickly started carefully moving the articles of clothing in search of the little pinket when she shyly popped her head out with a pair of grey jeans on her head.  
>"Oops…" she muttered quietly with a slight blush. Pein however was fighting off one of his own, she looked <em>so cute!<em> She looked like a child that was told she couldn't have something because of something she did, it was absolutely adorable, "don't be, I think you just found me some jeans" he said lightly taking the jeans off her head, she looked up at him and he nearly broke down, she looked like a kitten wanting attention, attention he was happy to give.  
>"I still got your shirt!" she said cheerfully, he smiled slightly and held out a hand for her, she took it gratefully, but she didn't expect to be pulled into his arms and… and… is he <em>kissing<em> her? It was gentle but firm and she was incredibly surprised, she was expecting Sasuke or even Madara to steal her first kiss but Pein had beaten them to the punch. He broke the kiss which only lasted a few seconds but managed to leave both breathless, "forgive me Sakura, but you were so adorable I couldn't resist" he muttered head downcast, his face twisted with self disgust, not only had he broke the basic protocol of being a gentlemen he had also violated her, he wouldn't be surprised if she hated him now. He closed his eyes when she opened her mouth, that sweet, sweet mouth, expecting a verbal beating.

"Well, I can't say it was alright to do that. But next time try and settle for a hug or something okay?" she said putting her hands on her hips and giving him a light glare to get her point across but he was, once again, captivated by her fierce beauty but was quickly brought back to reality when she offered the shirt to him, which he took with a 'thank you' and a small smile.

"Ok boys I would love to stay but I gotta go" Sakura said walking down the stairs after thoroughly locking the pendant in her 'special-box-that-no-one-knows-about-not-even-her-parents' and heading out the door after putting her long mid-calve hair in a high ponytail, her bangs framing her face beautifully. The boys immediately rose from they're spots while they were watching TV.  
>"Why are you leaving?" Sasuke said looking like a heart broken puppy, the others also voiced their disapproval of her absence. "Because I have work and if I don't leave now I'm going to be late, that's why" Sakura said getting her shoes on quickly, but when she put her hand on the door handle another hand, much larger than hers, covered her own.<br>"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, and you won't get fired right? You could even call in sick" Madara whispered in her ear being pressed up _very_ close to her smaller frame, Sakura stuttered "B-because I w-want t-to keep a good r-record" Madara pouted, "You could quit" he suggested "No" she said sternly "It's the best paying job in this area and I don't want to be relying on mama and papa" and with that she opened the door and strutted out into the hallway before making her way to the elevator.

"And don't break anything!" she yelled before the doors shut with a '_**ding'.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**yeah like I Said don't hate me, and I'm sorry I am amateurish. **


	4. Boys, Boys and Boys!

Sakura sighed as she exited the building she worked at, today had been a rush and she was asked to do an extra shift that, coincidently, started right as hers ended. So here she is walking home, at night, in the cold, down an empty street, with only the moon as her source of light. She sighed again as she trudged down the empty street, it kind of creeped her out but she would hear anyone sneaking up on her.

"hey there sexy" or not, what are the odds?, she quickly spun around to see a man that looked ready to pass out staring at her like a piece of meat, he took a step towards her "take one more step and I will be forced to use self defense to hurt you" she said seriously getting into a fighting stance, he chuckled "I like them feisty" he muttered before he lunged at Sakura, who expected this, and in reaction flipped his much larger form over her own and legged it! She could've taken him on easily but her teachers always said that your best defense was to run or not get into trouble in the first place, she ran into an open antique store.  
><em>But trouble seems to find me instead <em>she thought with the memory of those boys in her house.

She looked around, finding all kinds of what-knots and nick-knacks that made her smile. She loved antiques. But she stopped when she came to this old mirror, it was this faded gold colour with a vine-like design for the rim and the handle smooth and well designed, around late 1600's maybe early 1700's. But what made her curious was that there where red and blue heart shaped jewels decorating the rim of the mirror and she seemed drawn to the object in question… strange…  
>"Like what you see?" a polite voice broke her musings as Sakura looked up towards the counter to see an elderly woman smiling at her. "Oh I'm sorry I was just looking" Sakura quickly explained to the older woman, she merely chuckled at the girl's actions. "That there is about fifty dollars" she said and Sakura took on a look of surprise "why? It's so beautiful and if I'm right has great historical value" she said, Sakura had read a lot of books on antiques and was now very good at telling basic value and time frame the object comes from, the elderly woman smiled again.<br>"That is true but nobody whishes to buy it, they don't even look twice at it" the woman said with a tinge of sadness. Sakura looked at the mirror, who couldn't look at this and not be captivated by its beauty. Sakura then looked up at the older woman "I'll give you a hundred for it" the older woman seemed stunned "if-" Sakura continued "you tell me the story behind this mirror" the old woman stared at her for some time before smiling "come dear let me make you some tea" she said showing her inside a doorway that the woman came out of. Sakura thanked her quietly before taking a seat in the well furbished room.  
>"Now dear" the old woman started, giving sakura a cup of rose scented tea "I don't know much but apparently it belonged to a Japanese noble lady who was seeking the perfect husband"<br>Sakura stiffened, could this mirror possible be connected to her pendant? The woman didn't notice, took a sip of her own tea and continued "after many years of gazing into the mirror wishing for the perfect husband, she found him, he just stumbled into her life one moonlit night and they instantly fell in love, but her father didn't want her marrying a commoner, so the man worked and was able to become a rich lord with a thriving trading business, the father permitted the marriage and lived happily for the rest of their lives. But though everyone says that it was fate or luck, the woman believed that it was her mirror, she believed that wishing upon it so many times made it magical, like the gods had blessed it or something similar. since then it has been bought, sold, inherited, dropped, thrown out, given away and probably much more, but the mirror has not broken and not a single jewel and fallen, or so they say" she finished, and sakura sighed and relaxed having finished her tea, like the old woman, she smiled it was a wonderful story and had nothing to do with her pendant. "Thank you, it was a wonderful story and the tea was delicious" Sakura complemented before turning to her wallet, pulling out the hundred dollars and handing it to the old woman, who took it gratefully, and waited for the mirror to be retrieved. When it was she thanked the elder woman again before making her way home, pulling the mirror out while she past the park she looked into it, the image of the moon was reflected in the mirror and she smiled remembering the story. Putting it back in the bag and started walking again when she heard something move behind her, she turned only to see a boy with blond hair in a ponytail grinning at her. "So you're the one who held the mirror yeah?" he asked his voice husky with something she could not identify, Sakura nodded slowly getting ready to run if she had to.

He grinned, she was pretty. Very pretty, the moonlight shining on her was causing her body to glow against the darkness. She was art, he decided and she would be _his_ art, only she won't be fleeting, she would be permanent. "I am Deidara and I came from the world connected to that mirror, it may seem hard to believe but its true yeah" he said though he was surprised when, instead of being disbelieving, all she did was groan in annoyance. "This is just typical, count on me to get another guy here due to an antique" she muttered unhappily, wait did she say "_another_? So there are _more_ from my world yeah" he asked amazed, how could that be? Confused he voiced the question.

"Well unless there's more than just your world and my world, there are some buddies of mine from your world staying with me and you can come if you want. Oh, my names Sakura by the way" Sakura said before turning around walking the way home to her apartment. Which he quietly did, following her as he pondered these thoughts, 1: yes there is only her world and his world, 2: she was going to fall in love with him and they would live happily ever after and 3: who the hell is already there?

When they got back there the place was an uproar, the yells consisting of 'what is he doing here' and 'why did you bring him here?' and so on. "Sakura you can't be serious, do you know who he is?" Sasuke all but yelled. "Sasuke is right, this man can't be trusted, he's dangerous" Pein said. Sakura stared at them blankly, "So are you" she said plainly and the others, minus Deidara, looked shocked and admitted, grudgingly, that the little pinkette was right.

After that little dilemma was solved she went to get the newest member of the 'surprise-now-I'm-staying-here-group' a set of clothes, taking a quick side trip to her room and placed her new mirror on her bedside table, and started on dinner while the boys waited in great anticipation, suddenly she turned to the boys "Gaara can you please get the placemats out, Sasuke the plates are in the cupboard above the bench there" she pointed towards it "can you please get them, Pein can you please get the forks, we don't need the knives, there in the draws, Madara can you please get the salt and pepper and Deidara can you please help me serve out the food?" she asked and, naturally, they obeyed. After the table was set and food was served everyone took they're place, hoping that Sakura would sit next to them, Sakura took her place in between Gaara and Deidara, both were smirking at this.

But before they could dig in they heard noise coming from Sakura's room and Sakura, despite the boys commands to stay, went up to see what the all the commotion was. Not forgetting to get her trusty frying pan. The boys looked at her strangely "You boys don't know the value of a frying pan do you?" she questioned they shook their heads and she gave them sympathetic looks and continued up the stars, the boys looked at each other before shrugging and following the object of their affections. Sakura, already at the door, turned the knob and cautiously walked in. what she saw made her start laughing and the boys made their way in to see what was so funny, which to them wasn't.

Standing there was a red head with amber eyes glaring at another man in the room who had strait black hair and pale skin; he had black eyes and was wearing a fake smile. He also seemed to be saying about his art being better than the red head's pathetic 'doll making'. And lastly there were two others that where just standing there looking bored. One, like Madara, had black hair and red eyes but his hair was shorter and was in a low ponytail, he was wearing the same thing that Pein and Madara were wearing when they got here. The other one looked on lazily, seemingly ready to fall asleep, he had dark brown hair that was up in a spiked ponytail, _it looks like a pineapple!_ She thought as she continued to laugh unnoticed by the others. Finally her laughing died down to just a few giggles "what are you laughing at? Ugly" the one with short black hair asked abruptly. Sakura's laughing stop all together as glared at the boy "excuse me? What did you just call me?" she asked tightening her grip on the frying pan. "Ugly" _**DONG!**_


	5. Love and Nightmares

The boy who insulted her now lay face first on the floor, she was _not happy_. How dare that idiot call her ugly! This was her house! Well apartment. _Bastard got off lightly_ she thought bitterly, "that's what you get when you piss me off" she muttered, looking at the others "now can someone drag this git out while I talk to these three?" she asked turning to the boys she knew. They jumped slightly, but took the unconscious boy out of the room.

She watched them drag the boy out before turning to the one's that remained but before she could speak the other dark haired boy beat her to it "those were some of the most powerful and feared shinobi in our world, how did you manage to control them?" he questioned, _looks like this guy isn't gonna fall for me _Sakura thought and sighed in relief "well for one you're not in your world anymore, you're in mine, but I'm not sure as _why _they listen to me they just do" Sakura explained, while that was partly a lie. She did know that they were crushing on her but that shouldn't be the cause of them being obedient, she wouldn't act the same way if _she _had a crush on someone, but these men are not from her world so maybe they act differently _oh well. _She thought as she waited for a reaction from any of them.

"Who are you?" the red finally spoke. Sakura turned to him "Sakura Haruno and you?" she answered and asked. The red head smirked "Sasori" was all he said but Sakura didn't mind. She turned to the other two, one now lying on her bed. "Itachi Uchiha" he said Sakura nodded _how many Uchiha's am I going to get?_ She thought as she turned to the next guy who seemed to fall asleep on her bed, she twitched in annoyance at this "I can tell how helpful he's going to be" she muttered darkly as she approached her bed, but turning to Itachi, "you two can go down and help yourself to dinner they're should be enough for you. Oh and before I forget, what was the other guys name? You know the one I knocked out" she explained to him and he nodded before answering then leaving. Sakura then nodded to herself before turning back to the sleeping male. She poked him with her frying pan. "Wakey, wakey" she said sweetly, shortly after his black eyes fluttered open and he stared at her "what do you want? Troublesome woman" clearly he didn't learn from what happened to the last guy.

"How long do you think he'll be out yeah" the blond spoke but before anyone could answer _**dong! **_They all looked up towards Sakura's room. "What do you think happened" Madara asked to no one in particular "YOU SEXIST LITTLE ASSHOLE! IM GONNA BEAT SOME BLOODY RESPECT INTO YOU EVEN IF IT KILLS YOU!" nobody moved. Then Sasuke spoke "I'm guessing Nara is about to experience some serious pain" Sasuke smirked, and that was all that was said as they listened to the painful screams of the idiot with the high IQ.

Sakura was currently glaring at the boy she was patching up after giving him a thorough beating with her frying pan, which was not dinted _at all _amazingly, "now what is _your_ name?" she asked looking at him expectantly, he sighed "Shikamaru Nara" he said grudgingly looking away from her. He never would have guessed someone of her size was so strong. She looked around seemingly counting everyone and couldn't help that unpleasant pang in his chest he felt when she looked away from him

"Ok, I have good news and bad news" she told everyone after tending to Shikamaru's injuries. "the good news is that there is enough room and sofa's for everyone to sleep" they nodded "but the bad news is that three people will have to 'buddy up' if there is to be enough room" she said hearing the expected complaints, minus a few people who had not 'fallen in love' with her, she held up her hand to silence them _teehee I feel like god or something!_ She thought giggling inwardly "I don't have enough pillows and blankets to go around, but the sofa does fold out into a bed if you move the coffee table" she explained, trying to calm them but they still seemed like they wouldn't listen and she growled in irritation.

"RIGHT!" that shut them up "if your all too immature then I guess I will just have to be mature and responsible!" they looked ready to argue but she continued before they could "two of you can sleep with me in my bed!" it all went quiet but before they started a shouting fest to see who got to sleep with her she stopped them "and _I_ will be choosing" she added making their shoulders slump but shortly afterwards they perked up at the thought of being able to sleep with their beloved blossom.

"You and you can sleep with me" she pointed to Itachi and Sasori who where both surprised for these were the ones that, as of yet, held no intimate feeling for her. "Why did you choose those two?" Madara complained and everyone seemed to agree. Sakura sighed "because since they clearly haven't fallen for me, like you guys, I can trust them not to do anything" she said matter-of-factly and, when she put it like that, they silently agreed with her. And with that she smiled and got to work on setting up the sleeping arrangements while Pein, Gaara and surprisingly Deidara cleaned the table and did the dishes while the others either helped help them or Sakura to get everything ready.

After a nice relaxing shower Sakura got changed into her pajamas, which seeing as it was in summer consisted of a peach pink silk knee-high strapped night gown with white frill and the hem. Sakura then plated her long hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it; she was going to be sleeping with two super hot and ultra-sexy males in just a few minutes! _What have I got myself into? _She thought helplessly but she thought that if she were to go to bed first it would be less awkward. And the reason she wasn't wearing her normal sleep clothes was because she had been wearing them for a while and they needed a wash, and her night gown was all she had for the hotter months.

"night boys" she said, only giving them a glance before continuing up the stairs to her room, she heard and impressive chorus of a replied 'good night Sakura (yeah)' before she disappeared into her room and to her delight, and surprise, there was no one in the room.

So, without any delay, she moved to go to the bed and sleep when she realised that the mirror was still out _how did so many of them get here so soon?_ She wondered as she moved toward the window that was right by the bedside table with the mirror and saw that the moon was currently hidden by the clouds in the sky. Now she gets it! Like flicking the light on and off, the moonlight came and went shining on the mirror multiple times ergo multiple men came out of the mirror! She smiled to herself, she is so smart, and with that she tucked the mirror in her bedside table draw with her 'special-box-that-no-one-knows-about-not-even-her-parents' crawled into the middle of the queen sized bed and closed her eyes.

She didn't have her peace for long when she heard someone open and shut the door of her room and strode, yes strode, to her bed before joining her, making no move to hold her. At the prospect she relaxed and actually fell asleep.

He couldn't believe he was doing this but it was necessary. He looked at the girl sleeping next to him and couldn't help but stare at her peaceful sleeping face, she looked… beautiful. He stared at her for some time before he noticed her shivering, she then snuggled closer to him and his breath hitched when she nuzzled her head into his shoulder and draped an arm over his bare torso, he was wearing only boxers as everyone else was, a blush stained his cheeks as he tried to control himself. He looked for the reason of her coldness when he saw an open window, he knew that he should close it but that would mean having to move away from his doll, yes you read right people Sakura was going to be his and yes he fell for her _very_ quickly, so he carefully changed position, wrapped his arms around her petite waist and held her close, and was lulled to sleep by her strawberry scented locks and vanilla scented skin.

When Itachi silently walked in he came to an incredible discovery. Sasori of the Red Sand was _cuddling_ the pinkette and both seemed comfortably asleep when he felt a cool breeze and noticed the girl shiver and snuggle closer to Sasori who, in response, tightened his hold on her. So being the gentleman he was he walked over, in his boxers, and closed the window if just a little violently which surprised him, what could possibly have aggravated him?  
>He looked back towards the two, could it possibly be… <em>no! That can't be the reason.<em> He thought but doubt was still in mind about the matter and it confused him to no end. He sighed; he'll figure it out tomorrow, as he climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

Itachi awoke with a start, it was another nightmare, but it wasn't as bad as it had been in the past. He looked at the girl only to notice that he was holding her to him, Sasori was still holding her as well. Itachi noticed he had one arm wrapped just under her chest holding her to his torso, and he was holding her hand with the other. She stirred slightly "Itachi…" she whispered tiredly.  
>"Yes?" he answered quietly; she was facing away from him so he couldn't see her face. He then realised that he wanted to. He heard her sigh "It's okay… you don't… have to worry about" she yawned "Bad dreams, I get them too… its okay to be… scared" she whispered before she once again fell into the realm of slumber, he was surprised that she had sensed and tended to his distressed feelings even though she was asleep. Well, half asleep at least.<p>

If only she hadn't fallen asleep and looked at him, then she would have seen the loving smile on his face. And she would've known that he had, quiet happily, fallen in love with her.


	6. Almost Stolen And Stolen Kiss

When morning came around the sun was shining, birds were chirping and Sakura was quiet warm in her bed. _What a strange dream… _her eyes fluttered open and all she could see was red. That was when realization struck her like a ton of bricks. _It… wasn't a… dream? _Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This was not good. If all that happened wasn't a dream that meant that there were five boys downstairs completely and absolutely head over heels for her, her first kiss was stolen by a super hot guy and she was in bed with and extra two hot god like men sleeping with her as well.

"Shit" she muttered quietly as she blushed at the peaceful sleeping face of a handsome Sasori. Is she always going to wake up seeing a hot red guy? She was both freaked and excited at the idea.

Something grumbled behind her, oh yeah she almost forgot about Itachi, she peered over her shoulder to see charcoal eyes slowly open before staring tiredly but intensely at her, and it was making her fight the blush that she had just gotten down. He moved his head closer to hers and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to jump slightly at the touch, "morning love" he mumbled before tugging her closer.

"Uh, yeah g-good morning Itachi" she said quickly turning away to hide her blush but instead came face to face with angry amber eyes. Sakura gulped, inwardly cursing her bad luck at the moment, she felt something move behind. Sasori growled "you have no right to touch what is _mine_ Uchiha" he said eyes flickering past her face before returning his full attention to her. Sakura moved her head to see what he looked at and saw Itachi, bare chest, and glaring at Sasori, sparing a few soft looks to Sakura every now and then. Sakura was pushed back into reality when a smooth hand came up, cupping her cheek, and softly made look back at the puppeteer "Isn't that right? My doll" he said in a tone she couldn't identify, but was beginning to become familiar.

"U-u-um w-well I-"she stuttered not having any idea how to handle this. But Itachi stopped her, luckily, by growling. Quiet loudly. "She doesn't belong to _you_ or anyone else except me" he grounded out through clenched teeth. He could hardly stand seeing his beloved in the arms of another, he was barely keeping his anger in check and he would surely destroy the man if he made one more move to Sakura. "Let her go" Itachi said losing what little patience he had with the red haired man.  
>The man in question turned his gaze from sakura for a moment before turning back to her "I don't think I will" he said calmly before smirking, this man was planning something, he lightly held Sakura's jaw in his hand before turning her head to the side, and <em>licked<em> her cheek. Itachi saw red and lunged over Sakura and tackling Sasori and, accidently, forced both of them off the bed while they wrestled.  
>Sakura sighed, this wasn't a dream. It was, <em>is<em> a nightmare.

After Sakura sorted out that little mishap in her room, which surprisingly did not wake up any of the boys downstairs, she had asked what the hell all that was about, and they had the same answer, they said that they were going to make her they're wife. This was becoming increasingly familiar but she supposed there was nothing she could about it for the time being.  
>She moved down and saw something that had her fighting giggles; they were splayed out in odd angles or had made their own little area. Sighing away her giggles she got to work on making breakfast. Speaking of work Sakura would have move quickly if she wanted to get there in time.<p>

"Right" she said to herself. And within a few short minutes she had made enough food to feed those boys and a few more, just in case.

"Okay now, can one of you two please tell the boys not to trash the place while I'm at work okay?" she turned to the only two people who were awake, besides herself. They looked at her as though they wouldn't see her for a year or something.

"Where do you work?" Itachi asked, she wasn't surprised he seemed like the type that asked all the important questions before anyone could think of _a_ question. Sakura sighed she knew this would come up sooner or later, but she smiled fondly none the less. She liked her job.

"I work at the local bakery" Sakura said showing them a pamphlet of the place she worked at. They stared at it for some time before Sasori spoke.

"It suits you, but I still think you're more adorable" he said turning his attention to her and Sakura felt her pulse rate increase. That single gaze held unhidden emotion and passion and, to be honest, it scared her a bit. Still, she's a big girl she can handle herself and that guy last night was proof. Itachi glared at the red head puppeteer.

"Don't talk to my beloved like that" Itachi hissed, quickly strutting to her side and pulled her to his side with an arm firmly circled around her waist. Now it was Sasori glaring.

"Let go of her this instant" he growled but there was a silent message hidden under those words. _**'Before I rip your socket out'**_ was the silent message and Sakura, more or less, realised the threat and, upon instinct and habit, got the _hell outta there!_

"Okay well I gotta get ready for work" she quickly said before running faster then she thought possible, swinging her body over the couch and pressed herself to whatever it was she was on top of and listened while the two boys argued in the kitchen about which she would prefer.

Something shifted underneath her and she craned her head to see what, or _who _she was currently laying on. All she saw was blond as he smiled at her.

"Got bored of those two ice blocks?" he joked quietly not wanting to wake the others. After all if they caught them in this position he would be dead. Sakura giggled in response and smiled at him. He could die happy right now.

"Sorry I just needed a place to hide" she whispered as she tried to slide off him but the blonde quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against his form.

"There's no way I'm letting my pretty flower escape" he chuckled as she blushed, he loved it when she blushed and it only made him happier when he knew that _he_ was the cause of her reddening face. He suddenly flipped her so he was hovering above her; he lightly placed his palm against her cheek.

"You know I won't let you go, I _can't_ let you go" he muttered so only she could hear, and in return her blush intensified causing him to chuckle. He then slowly began to descend towards her at which she began to panic.

"W-what are y-you d-doing!" She stuttered. He simply smiled as he inched closer.

"What does it look like?" he muttered with half lidded eyes.  
>"I'm-"<p>

"Getting off of her!" someone interrupted before tearing Deidara away from the pinkette and through him into the nearest wall, which in turn broke Itachi and Sasori from their argument and woke everyone up. Shit.

"What the hell is going on?" Sai yelled, waking up from his forced on slumber, his head still hurt from that blow he got, and he liked girls like that. Well not girls that hit him on the head with a frying pan but girls that don't act like a damsel in distress, but one that can take care of herself. He smiled slightly, love had literally hit him, and it hit him hard.  
>His smile fell as he remembered what was going on.<p>

Madara was not a happy chap. That bastard was going to kiss Sakura; he was going to _kiss_ her, _his_ Sakura! He was a dead man. He wasn't going to let anyone touch what was his, let alone allow some pansy artist try and molest her.

"That bastard tried to kiss Sakura, molesting bastard" he muttered the last part but Sakura heard. Now sitting up, and watched in amazement as the boys proceeded to _destroy_ the blond artist. She sighed, she supposes she should stop them before they kill and destroy the place that would be really unfortunate.

"ok boys don't' kill him" she said standing up. The boys froze and stared at her like she was crazy, thinking that she wanted him to kiss her.

"w-what?" she stuttered taking a step back, but unfortunately she tripped over some of the messy bedding and began to fall, but Sai caught her. An arm firmly around her waist, holding her close, and he remained silent as all he could do was stare at her, and she stared back, surprised by his swift movements and saving her altogether. She did hit him over a frying pan, remember?

"You should be more careful" he said matter-of-factly, looking into her eyes. He was acting bored when really he was fighting himself from jumping her and kissing her so hard that she fall for him and _only him_.

"Oh, um s-sorry Sai" she muttered, noticing how the moment she started talking his eyes were on her lips. She had a bad feeling, and that feeling was proven right when he let them both fall to the ground before he suddenly captured her lips in a frustrated and passionate kiss. And there was once again uproar and soon enough everyone was fighting everyone, while Sakura was currently sitting at the base of the stares watching with eyes that were _not_ happy. She sighed _'I have a feeling this is gonna happen a lot'_ .


End file.
